


Business As Usual

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Pants on the floor, broken printers late at night, business man Magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Promising businessman Alec Lightwood is sent to work with his father at L&L Firm when he meets the charming CEO of Bane Association, Magnus Bane, during the merger of both companies. Little does Alec know that the both of them are nominated for Businessman of the Year award.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PatronusMalec).



> Dedicated to Su, my concept queen

"Today is your big day, son. Today is the day you work alongside your old man in the family firm and bring fresh blood into the company. How do you feel?"

How do I feel? I'm sweating buckets, my hair has twenty pounds of gel in it and I accidentally wore mismatched socks this morning. But Alec actually didn't say any of this out loud. "Great. Ecstatic. Can't wait to get started."

An oblivious Robert Lightwood clapped his son on the shoulder. "L&L Firm has been around for a hundred years. We have thousands of satisfied clients all across the country who are nothing short of incredible. We're the highest rated law firm in the United States. That speaks volumes."

Alec nodded to let his father know he was paying attention. Robert liked to boast; a trait that wasn't passed on to his oldest child Alec due to the fact that Alec had nothing to boast about to begin with. His father, on the other hand, practically had the world eating out of the palms of his hands. This company was his life's work, as it was his father's work and his father's fathers work. Now it will become Alec's work. 

"The boys are excited to meet you. The last time they saw you was when you did your work term back in high school. Remember that? You were so scared that day."

Alec preferred not to remember that dreaded term. For two weeks, he was required to work at the firm for a bit of work experience for one of his classes (he went to private school. Classes were a little different there than they were at public school). He brought coffee to meetings. He answered the phones. He made photocopies. Your typical office duties. Nothing special. 

The boys that Robert were referring to were the other lawyers that worked at the firm. They were colleagues of Robert's for years. Some even attended Harvard with him way back when. They were all Ivy League bastards, as Isabelle liked to call them. Alec didn't really fancy any of them. 

L&L Firm was New York's pride and joy. Located near Madison Square, it was a busy building to be working in. It was steady, on the go, your typical American second class 9-5 work day. The pay was great, the view was great and the services they provided was also great. Everything was great. 

"Today's your lucky day, kiddo. I'm dropping you like a bomb into our quarterly meeting. You can present your graph you made. Throw in some fresh ideas on how to gain new clients."

Alec had taken business in Harvard, much to his father's disgust. He learned how to attract customers using the most simple of ways. He learned how to double the earnings a small business usually made by making the most subtle changes without actually tearing apart the brand. But most importantly, Harvard helped him build his rising legacy and business. 

Alec sold ideas for a living. That was his calling. He always dreamed of becoming an entrepreneur of ideas that could potentially help other businesses. He'd always been good at pitching ideas. He was full of them. He was able to sit down and learn the background of a business, big or small, learn its strengths and weaknesses and then process the information in order to come up with an idea for that said business to help it grow. He was good at what he did. 

That's the only reason why his father hired him on. He wasn't a lawyer. He was a creator. A thinker. A maker of dreams come true. 

"We're just going to go right into the conference room. We'll introduce you to the rest of the gang later. Right now we need you in that board room showing off your insane marketing skills," Robert's smile revealed a set of pearl white teeth as he grinned at his son. "This is going to be so much fun! I've waited years for this moment. Father and son. Lightwood and Son."

Alec forced a smile.

In the board room, Alec couldn't help but notice that the meeting was made up of mostly men. There were only two women seated at the table, but every head looked up when he and Robert entered the room. Alec felt immediately scrutinized. 

"Good morning everyone. You all know my son Alexander. He'll be working alongside us hopefully for the next little while. He'll be taking on the role of our business advisor, so any questions regarding the company in general, you'll go right to him. If he can't answer your question, come to me. I'll gladly answer it for you."

Geez thanks dad Alec thought. He forced another smile at the scrutinizing gazes. They all probably wanted to go right to Robert instead of him now. 

Robert clapped his hands together. "Let's start off with news hot off the presses. Updates. Anyone?" 

An older man raised his hand. "The Herondales are very pleased with the outcome of their lawsuit. They'll be sending a token of their appreciation later today."

"Excellent. I'm glad everything turned out okay. Anyone else?"

One of the women raised their hand. "A representative from Bane Associations will be dropping by later this afternoon. To talk about the merger."

The room had fallen so silent that Alec thought he went deaf for a moment. No one made a sound at the mention of Bane Associations. Neither did his father. If anything, their faces screwed up as if they had a bad taste in their mouths. Or as if a skunk was being held under their noses. 

"Bane Associations is our rival company. I realize that. But if we want to further the Lightwood brand, we need this merger to go through. We can't afford any mistakes in the presentation today. No pressure son." Robert chuckled. 

Alec held his briefcase closer to him and chuckled wryly. 

"So without further ado, Alec will present his findings that he'd been working on for the last few weeks. Alec. The floor is yours."

Alec got up in front of the other lawyers. Normally he enjoyed public speaking but this group made him nervous as hell. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Morning everyone. You know my name already so I'm just going to jump right into it." He opened his presentation on the Smartboard. "As we all know, the Lightwood brand is directed mainly towards the higher class. Doctors, other lawyers, people who have higher than average wages. During my study of the company, I discovered a couple of things that you either tried to keep hidden or were too embarrassed to admit."

The group looked at Robert, worry on their faces. Robert chuckled. "Alec, I don't think this necessary-"

"You wanted the preliminary findings, didn't you? So here they are." He changed the slide. "I've noticed that a few of what you probably call lower class people have come to the company for help, but L&L turned them down? Why? Was it because their pay rate wasn't what you considered adequate? Or was it because they weren't a part of your class? Nearly every one of these people were turned down because of where they worked. I looked them up. Did a background check. The information is all here on my hard drive."

Alec mentally smirked at the astonished look on their faces. Robert seemed extremely embarrassed by all of this and probably regret hiring on his own son. 

"Everyone deserves to get the help they need, regardless of how much they're getting paid at their job. This company might aim towards the rich and the mighty but I firmly believe that everyone deserves a helping hand when they need one. Which is one my business advice to L&L is to lower expectations. Unfortunately, not everyone can afford to pay their lawyer two grand a session with minor charges such as phone calls, fax, etcetera. I guarantee a business boom if you lower expectations. Let everyone in. Everyone deserves to get help when they need it."

A man leaned in and whispered something into Robert's ear. He nodded. "Alec, my son. You know your material and you make a hell of a business proposal. When do you suggest we begin?"

They were actually considering it? Alec cleared his throat. "As soon as possible. There's always people looking for help everyday. If we start now or even tomorrow, you'd be changing more lives than you have in the past five years."

Robert nodded. "We'll discuss this privately. Alec. Please wait for us outside."

Alec was ushered out into the hall. As the door closed behind him, he leaned against it to see if he could hear what they were saying but the room was soundproof. 

"Are you trying to listen in on their meeting?" A voice made him jump. Turning, Alec saw a tall, dark haired man with sparkling eyes smirking at him. He wore a casual grey suit with a black t-shirt on underneath with matching grey slacks and white sneakers. His hair was tied back into a man bun, with the sides shaved off. 

"I wasn't listening. I was just....I wasn't listening," Alec sat down on one of the chairs in the hall, trying not to turn pink in the face. 

The stranger laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He sat down next to Alec. "So....you in trouble?"

Alec gave him a look. "What?"

The man pointed to the chairs. "You're out here like you're waiting to see the principal because of something you did. So I'll ask again. Are you in trouble?"

Alec shook his head. "No. I'm the company's business advisor. I just gave a presentation. They're now deciding whether or not they want to go through with it."

"Ah. Nothing like a bunch of old farts deciding the future for the young, huh? It's not a democracy that's for sure." The man hummed and tapped his foot. "Do you know how long they're gonna be? I have a lunch date at 12. I hate being late."

Alec shrugged but didn't respond. He was just eager to find out what the verdict was. 

"I heard this place only tended to the rich. Am I wrong in saying that? I don't mean to sound rude or brazen or anything. It's just what I heard."

"No, you're right. That was actually my proposal. That the company accept new clients that aren't as financially secure as their regular clients. They're discussing that there now."

The man snorted. "Imagine. Sitting there and deciding whether or not you want to help someone who's not as well off as you are. That sickens me. That Robert guy seems full of himself anyway. Thinks he's the king."

Alec glanced at him without turning his head. "Robert Lightwood, you mean?"

"Yeah him. He boils my bananas. Everyone knows he favors the rich over the poor. Thinks the third world doesn't deserve help because they brought it upon themselves. What an asshole."

Alec never flinched. "That's my father you're talking about there. I'd watch your mouth, if I were you."

The stranger laughed. "Well then. I didn't know you were a Lightwood. You must be his oldest then. I'm Magnus, by the way."

"Alec. Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be the representative from Bane Associations, would you?"

"Ehh....I guess you could say that. I know the meeting isn't until this afternoon but there's no time like the present," Magnus shoved a stick of gum into his mouth. "Want one? It's Hubba Bubba."

"No thanks. We're not allowed to chew gum in the building."

"For real? This place sounds boring so far and I haven't even been here ten minutes. Even the elevator music was boring." Magnus chuckled and chewed his gum. "I wonder how long it takes for the old farts to favor the rich over the poor."

"Depends on if they haven't fallen asleep on each other."

Magnus smirked behind his hand, saying nothing as the door to the conference room finally reopened. "Ah. Finally. I was growing a few gray hairs out here while waiting for you."

Robert squinted at Magnus. "You're early. Come in. Alec, you too."

Both Magnus and Alec stepped into the conference room. Robert took his seat at the head of table, indicating the two empty chairs beside him. Alec took a seat, as did Magnus. 

"We've discussed the pros and cons of your proposal and thought we'd be better off waiting until the representative from Bane Associations arrived. I see they did is one better. They sent Magnus Bane himself," Robert said. 

Alec's eyes widened. He was speaking to Magnus Bane in the hall? He seemed so.....normal. Very unlike how a CEO of a company should act. It threw Alec off guard but it didn't seem to phase Magnus one bit. 

"What better way to represent a company than to send the man who owns the company himself? Seems logical if you ask me," Magnus beamed, pink gum glistening in his mouth. "Pardon me for arriving so early. I have plans this afternoon that I can't afford to miss. Hope you don't mind me showing up earlier than planned."

Robert shook his head. "Not at all. The earlier this merger can happen, the better. It's great to have you here Mr. Bane. Shall we get started?"

Magnus beamed. "Your son here told me he's your business advisor. How's business lately, Robby?"

Alec hid his mouth behind his hand to conceal the fact that he was smirking. The look on his father's face was priceless. He'd never looked so angry before. 

"Business is business, no matter where you go. Now Mr. Bane, I assume you agree this merger will benefit both of our companies?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I believe this merger will change the city. With your law firm and my construction company, we can tackle homelessness in New York and the surrounding areas. You do believe in helping the less fortunate, I assume."

Alec watched his father carefully, expecting a reaction out of him but he didn't get one. "Of course. That's actually what my son proposed we start doing once we combined forces. It's an excellent way to expand our brand and find new clients."

"Regardless whether or not they can pay you? Everyone knows L&L is notorious for favouring the rich over the poor."

"Mr. Bane-"

"Oh come on, Rob. Don't bullshit me. I'm not stupid. I'm a businessman, just like you. Seeking to find a better and brighter future for the city. Surely that's the main goal of this merger," Magnus blew a bubble with his gum. Alec almost lost all self-control and laughed. 

Robert's left eye twitched. "Well, yes. Of course."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll gladly work alongside you and your minions."

Robert forced a smile. Standing up, he reached over and offered his hand for Magnus to shake. "Done. Let's shake on it. Then sign the merger."

Magnus looked down at Robert's hand. "On one condition though...."

Of course Alec thought. There's always a condition. 

"Name it," Robert said. 

"I want names and information on all the clients you turned down over the past three years. I'd go back further but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your own company," Magnus glanced at Alec and smiled. Alec's heart jumped to his throat. 

Eye twitching again, Robert nodded. "Of course. Anything you need."

Magnus clapped his hands. "Excellent! Then we have an agreement!" He then gripped Robert's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lightwood."

"Likewise," Robert nodded. "Please sign where the dotted lines are. Then we can go about our day."

Magnus held the pen and signed the merger. Alec watched the pen glide over the paper with such ease. Magnus had a nice signature. He also hand nice hands-

Alec shook his head to clear the thoughts that were running through his head. It was inappropriate to be thinking these things at a time like this. Especially about Magnus Bane. 

After the merger was signed and the room was cleared, Alec was appointed the task of cleaning up the boardroom for the next meeting. Magnus also stayed behind, looking at the awards on the walls. 

"Your father is quite the businessman," he said once Alec finished cleaning. 

"He's something, alright. He bargains hard. Always did." Alec sat next to Magnus. "Every award in this room is because of him. He's worked so hard to get the firm where it is today. He's dedicated and tough."

"And you're not?"

Alec glanced at Magnus. "Of course I am. I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't. Not just anyone gets to work at L&L Firm-"

"I noticed. White supremacist with a dash of fascism and quite possibly racism. A fine establishment you have here, Alexander. You should be proud of your father. Living the American Dream."

Alec felt his face redden with both anger and embarrassment. "And what exactly is it that you do, Mr. Bane? I've heard so much about you but yet I know so little."

Magnus grinned. "So you do know me?"

Alec shrugged. "Kind of. I don't know much about your work but I did hear that you work hard. Like us."

"Well then. I'll tell you all about myself only if you go to dinner with me."

Didn't he have a dinner date already? "I thought you already had plans with someone else?"

Magnus smirked. "I said I had dinner plans. I didn't exactly say with who."

There was no denying that Magnus was smooth. Even Alec couldn't deny it and he denied a lot of things. "Alright then. I'll go to dinner with you. What time?"

"Right now."

Alec checked his watch. "I can't just leave right now when it isn't even lunch hour! I'll get docked in pay!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh boo hoo. Like the Lightwoods are short on money. Just tell your father you're discussing further business details with me. I'll handle the rest."

"This isn't a good idea."

"You know what's funny? Those were my exact words when I walked into my office this morning and thought about this merger. I knew it would lead to something quite terrible but meeting you made this whole thing less painful."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know you...."

"Which is why.....I'm having lunch with you, dummy. Consider it....a date before a date. A practice one."

Sighing, Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Fine. I'll go tell my father I'm leaving with you and be back in an hour. That's all. One hour."

Magnus snorted in response. "I don't know where you think we're going that can serve us in an hour, but okay. Go tell daddy what you're doing."

Alec scowled but said nothing as he made his way to his father's office on the top floor. Robert was seated at his desk, glasses at the end of his nose and a phone attached to his ear. Once he noticed Alec, he lift one finger to indicate he'd be a minute. Alec waited patiently. 

Robert finally hung up the phone after a minute or two. "Son. Sorry about that. Blackthorn just called in and said he's on sick leave. He broke his kneecap in a family football game. Poor guy....anyway. What can I do for you?"

Alec hated his father's business tone. There was never a moment when he wasn't using it. He even used it on little Max at home. "Magnus invited me to dinner to discuss further details of the merger. Just wanted to let you know."

"Okay. When is this dinner arrangement?"

"Uh.....right now?"

Robert's eyes widened. "He's not even going to wait a day or two for the press conference?"

Alec shrugged. He didn't even know the press were involved. 

Robert sighed. "Very well. Take all the time you need. The more you can find out about Bane Associations, the better. Think you can do that?"

"You mean interrogate him?"

"That's not the word I'd use but sure. Something along those lines. Just bring as much info back as you can. I trust you, kiddo. Don't let me down."

Magnus was waiting for him in the lobby when he exited the elevator. Upon seeing Alec, he smiled broadly and gestured towards the door. "I just made a reservation at one of my favorite restaurants in New York. Hope you like Chinese."

Alec smiled a small smile. "I love Chinese. I eat it all the time."

"I would never say you did. It doesn't show," Magnus observed, looking Alec over. 

A flush of heat rose up Alec's neck. "Oh um....I-I didn't mean I have it everyday. I meant-"

Magnus raised a finger. "You don't have to explain yourself. At least never to me. Now come on. We're going to be late for our reservation."

The reservation turned out to be for the Jade Wolf, coincidentally being one of Alec's favorite restaurants in Brooklyn. He usually ordered from here on Fridays and invited his brother Jace over for the basketball game on tv. It was tradition at this point. 

The waiter showed them to their seat; a beautiful view of New York from across the water. Alec marvelled at how the city lights looked like stars on earth. New York felt like its own planet sometimes, with its large skyscrapers and overcrowded streets that felt unbearable at times. But this was home. His home. 

"Alright. Let's get down to business shall we?" Magnus opened his menu and cleared his throat. "What's your sign?"

Alec froze, menu half open in front of him. "My what now?"

"You know. Your zodiac sign?"

What did this have to do with business? Alec wasn't exactly sure where this was going but he answered anyway. "Cancer. And in case you're wondering what my hobbies are, I enjoy long walks on the beach and stargazing."

Magnus smirked at this. "I wasn't wondering, actually. But that's good to know. Saves me the breath of asking later when I do want to know." He poured some tea into his cup. Where the tea came from, Alec had no idea. The waiter must've brought it to their table when they were talking. "So how did a young man like yourself end up working for his father's company? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh," Alec cleared his throat. "I don't mind. I took a business course in university. I always liked the idea of being my own boss, but that didn't exactly work out too well...."

"What is it that you sell?"

"You'll laugh if I told you," Alec chuckled. "It's embarrassing. Even my mother is ashamed by it."

Magnus snorted. "It can't be that bad. Come on. Tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

Something in his tone told Alec that he could trust him. So he did. "Not only did I take business, I also did an analytics course. I study problem areas in a company and suggest ways that they can better themselves. I sell ideas, basically."

Magnus nodded. "Interesting. Very interesting, indeed. I like that concept. Basically everyone has ideas but none are willing to sell them for a living. I'm intrigued by you, Alexander. You're obviously intelligent. Some higher being also blessed you with good looks too so you're the entire package."

Alec choked on his tea. "What did you just say?"

The waiter came to their table again before Magnus could answer. Talk about perfect timing. "Are you gentleman ready to order? Or do you need an extra minute or two?"

"I'm ready to order. God, I'm starving...." Magnus concentrated on his menu. "I'll get the number three combo but instead of chicken balls, can I get mu shu pork?"

The waiter nodded. "You sure can. And for you?" He turned to look at Alec. 

"I'll just have a burger and fries, please. Coffee for the drink."

Magnus smirked. "You come into a Chinese restaurant and you order American food? You're something else, Lightwood."

"I felt like something different today. That's all," Alec sipped his tea, wincing when he burned his lip. "So let's really get down to business. Why did you invite me here? Why not one of the nice ladies at the front desk? Or Agnes from the meeting?"

Magnus laughed. "For starters, Agnes is three times my age. Not that I'm against age difference. I just prefer my dinner dates around my age. Secondly, the lady at the front desk is much too involved with her cell phone. Either she already has someone or she just likes texting a lot."

"So....why me?"

Magnus tilted his head to the side. Alec tried not to admire the way his careless but yet somehow styled hair fell to the side and over his eyes. Or the way Magnus reached up with a beautiful tanned hand and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He tried not to notice. But he did. "I find myself oddly attracted to you. I knew the moment we spoke out in the hallway that you weren't like the other workaholics in that building. You have a different view of how things should be run there. A much different view."

"And you know that how exactly?" 

"I listened to your presentation. Someone really needs to learn how to close a door in that place. Sound carries."

"You listened in on my presentation?! That meeting was supposed to be private! Employees only!"

"Whatever. It's done and over with now. And I must say, I was impressed by your statement. No wonder you're nominated for Businessman of the Year." Magnus looked up to see Alec's dumbfounded expression. "Oh. You didn't know you were nominated?"

"No. I wasn't even aware that there was an awards ceremony. No one said anything to me about it."

Magnus frowned. "I'm sure your father was going to say something to you at some point. You can't just be nominated and then not even know."

"Well apparently I can. When are the awards being given out?"

"Um...hold on. Let me check my calendar..." Magnus took out his phone, which had a glittery case on it. "Friday. Ten o'clock. I'm nominated as well so it's not like I can't show up-"

"Wait. You're nominated too? Was this whole dinner some ploy to try and get me to back out or something?"

"You didn't even know you were nominated, Alec. How is that even possible?"

Alec huffed. "I don't know. I don't-I'm just confused right now. I can't even focus on what exactly it is we're doing here. I don't even know what this is."

The waiter returned with their order a few moments later, setting down their plates and pouring up a cup of coffee for Alec before going back into the kitchen. 

"Hypothetically....if you did know about the awards....would you attend them?" Magnus asked. The napkin he had on his lap was now tucked into the collar of his shirt to keep it clean. 

"Hard to say. I don't like award ceremonies. It's not fair to those who put in just as much of an effort. Sometimes the people nominated didn't even put in an effort so it's twice as unfair," Alec bit into a frie. Hot and crispy. 

Magnus snorted. "Are you saying I didn't put in an effort with my business?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"No, no. I understand. You think just because I go around wearing makeup and odd clothes means I don't work as hard as you busy little bees at L&L. Well I have news for you, Alexander. And you can report this back to dear old dad later too if you wish. I work just as hard as you do, if not even more. My company works day and night to get people off the streets and into a good home with a good job."

Alec flushed with embarrassment. He knew that Bane Associations was a housing company but he had no idea that it often dealt with the homeless.

"My company helps build shelters throughout the city for the homeless. They might not be five star hotels, but at least it keeps them warm and dry on bad days.  Sometimes we even help them get back on their feet again by finding jobs. The whole process makes me so happy. Giving someone a second chance at life makes my heart swell with joy."

Fascinated by Magnus' passion for his job, Alec couldn't help but ask another question. "But if your job is to build homes for the homeless....how do you earn money? There has to be an income somewhere."

Magnus smiled. "I'm not just a humanitarian, Alexander. I also have a very popular makeup and clothing line. My brand attracts both men and women. I did an ad once for my makeup brand bat justified the fact that men can wear makeup too and look just as fabulous as a woman. I mean look at me. This face doesn't just happen overnight. Or by itself for that matter."

Alec glanced down at Magnus' sparkly nails. "I see. I didn't know you had a clothing line. That's something else my father didn't tell me."

"Or maybe you didn't do your research, genius. Everyone with Internet access could look that up. My face is practically on every billboard in the state. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

Now that he thought about it, Alec did recall seeing Magnus on a billboard once. He was holding a tube of lipstick and had it on his lips, making a surprised face. The catchphrase was "You can't spell FABULOUS without U"

Alec snorted. "Right. So you build houses for the homeless but you go home and put on $45 nail polish. That's just golden."

Magnus sat up in his chair. Alec was beginning to really piss him off. "I donate most of my income to charity. Aside from paying my employees and saving up enough to pay the bills, I give the rest of it away to those who need it more than I do. That's even more golden."

A phone went off somewhere in the restaurant. It was actually Magnus' phone going off, but he never made a move to answer it. 

"Are you going to get that?" Alec asked. 

"No. It's just my office admin. Probably calling me back to the office for whatever reason. It can wait."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, all the while thinking of what to say to each other next. The food was delicious and cooked just the way they liked it. The only thing missing was good conversation, which they had lost a long time ago. The only sounds keeping them from snapping was the soft music from the radio through the speakers in the room. 

"Well then. That was certainly an interesting lunch date. I learned a lot about you, Alec." Magnus wiped his mouth and signalled for the bill. 

"How? I barely even talked about myself."

"Which is exactly why I said I learned a lot about you. Aren't you listening?" Magnus slapped Alec's hand away from the bill. "No. This is my treat. I invited you, therefore I'm paying."

After paying for the meal, they climbed into Magnus' car and headed back to L&L. Alec had text hai father along the way to let him know that he was on the way back, and his father responded with "excellent. Hope you found something out". Alec cringed. Magnus was a good guy. He couldn't exploit his niceness this way. It felt wrong. It was wrong. 

"This is where we part ways, Lightwood. I had fun. That's saying a lot considering it was a business dinner and not an informal one," Magnus smiled. "I hope you enjoyed yourself too."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I did too. It was the company that made it worth it. Not the company as in," he pointed to the building in front of them. "I meant like the person I was with. They made it worth going. Did that make any sense to you?"

Magnus laughed. "Yes, Alec. It made sense. Maybe we can do this again another time? Make it informal?"

Alec nearly bit his tongue to deny the invitation. "You mean like....a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it, sure. I won't hate you if you say no-"

"No, no. I was just caught off guard. Actually Magnus, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not exactly....out. If you know what I mean."

Magnus nodded, licking his lower lip. "Uh huh. I know what you mean. Were your spidey senses tingling when you sensed me honing in on your gaydar?"

Alec smirked. "Something like that. I know that you know I'm gay. And I know you're-"

"I'm me."

A pause. "Yes. You're you. But I'm not sure if seeing each other is the right thing to do right now. With the Businessman of the Year award coming up and all....we have to prepare speeches. It's a lot to do."

Magnus cocked his head. "What about after that? After the awards, I mean. Can I see you again?" He almost whined but stopped himself from sounding like a needy child who just wanted to have his own way.

Alec sighed heavily. "We'll see. I'm not guaranteeing anything. But I'll think about it."

Magnus smiled. "Excellent. I'll take that as a possible yes." He watched as Alec climbed out of the car, smirking as he adjusted the seat back to where it was before. "Will you be attending the awards on Friday?"

Alec leaned down into the window. "No idea. I might not even go just to spite my father for not telling me. He'll probably want me to, though."

Magnus tapped the steering wheel. "I don't see why you shouldn't. You're being recognized for your hard work. Isn't that what everyone dreams of?"

Ale shrugged. "I'll think about that too. Look, I have to go. I'm late for work. Plus I have a lot of thinking to do."

Magnus nodded. "Of course. I won't keep you any longer. Thanks for coming to lunch with me, by the way. I had fun."

Nodding his head, Alec said "Me too. Even if I didn't order Chinese at a Chinese restaurant."

Magnus laughed. "Perhaps next time we'll go somewhere different. Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian."

"Excellent! Look at that. We have our date planned already!" Magnus smirked. "I'll see you soon, Alexander."

Alec opened his mouth to retort that it wasn't a date but Magnus had revved his engine and sped away before he could get a single word out. 

In his father's office, Alec felt like he was being interrogated by the police. Question after question was thrown at him, and every answer he had to them was "I don't know".

His father was pleased by this. "What the hell did you both do while you were out?"

Alec stared at the floor. "It was a lunch meeting so we ate. That's what a lunch date is."

"Don't get snarky with me. I'll fire you just as fast as I brought you in. Just because you're family doesn't mean I won't do it because I will. Did you learn anything at all? Anything useful?"

Alec didn't tell his father that Magnus wanted to go on a date. That would definitely get him fired from the first day on the job. "Not much. I need more time."

Robert sighed. "Very well. Maybe next time you'll bring back something useful. You're excused."

Alec got up from the leather chair and made his way to the door before pausing. "When we're you going to tell me I was nominated for Businessman of the Year?"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew?"

"Unless I can read minds, I would've known. But I don't. So when we're you going to tell me? Did you just expect me to show up to work on Friday completely unprepared to accept an award I didn't even know I was nominated for?"

"Alec. I was going to tell you eventually-"

"Magnus is nominated too."

"Yes. I know. But you got this. I know you do."

Alec snorted. "Sure. Whatever. Let me know when you decide to actually give me a heads up about these kinds of things. We're done here."

He left the room, slamming the door behind him angrily. He didn't care who was watching. This was between him and his father. No one else.  

Two days later, just before midnight on Thursday, Alec found himself cooped up in a fellow coworker's office trying to finish his quarterly report for the company. He wasn't exactly sure why he agreed to finish it when it was actually in fact someone else's job, but yet here he was. He needed to stop being to so nice to people. Or try to learn how to keep his mouth shut. 

The thing about paperwork and written reports is that they're tedious. Every detail had to be exact to what their records show, otherwise the information would be inaccurate. Alec found himself wanting to jump out the window with each number he crunched. There seemed as if there was no end to the amount of paperwork he voluntarily decided to do himself. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

After finalizing the last page, he put the freshly printed papers inside a folder so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Finally. He was finished this dreaded report and he could finally go home. It was only a little after midnight. He needed to be back at the office for 8:30. At least he could get a bit of sleep tonight. 

A knock on the office door made him freeze. Who the hell was knocking on the door this late at night? If it was his coworkers idea of a sick joke, then he wasn't falling for it. 

The longer he ignored the door, the more they knocked, and the knocks were becoming more impatient. Maybe he should answer. It could be important or an emergency of some kind.....

"Jesus, Alexander. Are you going to unlock the door or not?"

Magnus? Alec knew that voice. What was he doing here? Especially this late at night? There was nobody here. The cleaning crew was long gone. The only person who even has access to this building at the moment was Alec. No one else had a key. 

"Uh....sure. Yeah, give me a sec." Alec crossed the room and unlocked the door, opening it. Magnus stood in the hallway wearing a white v neck with a black jacket and jeans, topping the entire outfit off with pristine white sneakers. 

He turned and saw Alec staring at him. "Oh hello. You finally answered the door, I see. I've only been knocking for...." He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Do you normally leave people knocking for that long? It could've been an emergency."

Alec rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Magnus ignored him and stepped inside the office. "Ooh. Is this where they stuffed you to do your work? Not very professional looking. Not a hint of feng shui anywhere."

Alec shut the door and locked it again. "It's after midnight, Magnus. You shouldn't even be in here. How did you get in?"

A hint of a smirk flashed across Magnus' face. "Through the vents. No, I'm kidding." He laughed at Alec's horrified expression. "I'm kidding! I walked in through the front door like everyone else. Security is very weak here. What are you working on so late at night?"

The folder that Alec had prepared for the report was suddenly now in Magnus' hands. "That's for company eyes only, Magnus. You're not company eyes."

"No, but I do have impeccable eyes, don't I Alec?" He winked but put down the report anyway. "Daddy dearest has you working overtime?"

"No. I volunteered," Alec grumbled as he put the folder away in his briefcase. "Stupid of me, really. I didn't realize it was going to take this long to do."

Magnus perched himself on top of the desk. "Now you'll know for next time to that beautiful mouth shut."

Alec flushed. Thank god the room was mostly dark, otherwise Magnus would see the embarrassment rise in his cheeks. "Yeah. I know now for next time. It's not even my responsibility. Someone else writes up reports. Not me."

Magnus clicked his tongue as he flipped a mini globe around in his hands. "If there's one thing I learned about having my own company is that there's no point in taking on all the responsibilities of your employees. You have to trust them to do their own job the right way."

Magnus had a point. His father must've trusted him with this report if he allowed someone else to complete it other than the person who was initially responsible for it. "True. That's a good mindset to have when you're a CEO of a company."

Magnus smiled. "Maybe you'll be CEO here one day."

"Yeah," Alec snorted. "When pigs fly, maybe. My father would probably work his ass off until the day he's on his deathbed. He's stubborn. He doesn't know when to call it quits."

"Do you?"

Alec looked turned around and found himself face to face with Magnus. He was so close that he could smell the sweet, fresh mint coming off Magnus' breath. He was so close that he could see small specks of glitter lining the other man's cheekbones. He was so close he could-

"You asked what I was doing here. I came here to see you," Magnus whispered. 

Alec's mouth went dry. "Me? Why?"

"This was the only time that you were truly alone. To be honest, I saw a light on from down in the street and saw your car parked in the lot, so I rode the elevator up."

"But security-"

"Sucks here. It really does. You should work your magic and consider hiring better guards. Anyone could break in."

Alec was surprised with himself when he let out a chuckle. "Right. Does that include yourself?"

"It's not like I broke in. I have a reason for being here. I came to see you."

They were silent for a moment before Alec spoke again. His throat was dry, so his voice came out as a croak. "Business or pleasure?"

A sparkle in Magnus' eyes gave it away. Without warning, Magnus gripped Alec and pulled him in, practically slamming their mouths together. His hands eventually slid down Alec's white dress shirt, fumbling over the buttons and rushing to get his shirt off. 

Alec had no complaints. He even helped Magnus along by helping him with the buttons of his shirt. Once they were undone, he bit his lip as Magnus' lips skimmed along his collarbones and down over his chest. His breathing was growing rapid, coming out in small pants. His blood felt hot as it rushed through his veins. His skin was on fire. 

Pants. That's what came off next after Alec nearly ripped Magnus' shirt off with a desparate air. Belts dropped to the floor followed by a pair of jeans and dress pants as Alec was pinned under Magnus on top of the desk. A crash indicated the printer fell to the floor, but he didn't care. All he had on his mind right now was how hot his body felt under Magnus'. 

Speaking of hot, Magnus was rather enjoying himself. His hands glided over Alec's impossibly soft skin with such ease it blew his mind; it was as if Alec's body was made just for him. Everything about this man intrigued him. Everything. The way Alec's shoulders were broader than the rest of his body. The feel of Alec's chest hair under his fingertips (his chest hair was the same color as the hair on his head, Magnus discovered). The way his hips narrowed into his Calvin Kleins. Yes, Calvin Klein. 

Magnus had to bite his lip to keep from losing his shit. 

Alec let out a deep groan as Magnus sucked on a sweet spot under his ear. This felt so good but at the same time it was so wrong. This whole situation was just wrong. But he couldn't help but let his own fingers wander over Magnus' body. Skin darker than his own, almost golden, flecked with bits of glitter that came from his hair and clothes. Stubble that lined his jaw and chin as he rubbed his face against Alec's neck to start sucking again. He was also very muscular. Alec would never have guessed this judging by the clothes he wore. Not that he minded a bit of muscle. It looked ridiculously good on Magnus. 

Alec knew he was in deep trouble if they got caught. They were making out in his father's building. Whoever owned this office won't be very pleased when they come in that morning and see that their printer lay on the floor, broken. Anyone could come in at any second and catch them in the act. There was an odd thrill to this though; Alec felt his heart race faster at the thought of getting caught and he was sure that Magnus felt it beat faster. 

"Magnus," Alec rasped. 

"Mm," Magnus responded. 

"We have to-we have to...."

"Keep going? I completely agree-"

Alec let out a small moan as Magnus grinded against him. "I didn't mean that. We're going to get caught."

"By who? Your shit security?" Magnus rest his elbows on Alec's chest and looked down at him. "You're killing the mood here, Lightwood. We had a good thing going."

"Sorry. I just don't want to have to explain why I'm practically naked on top of a desk with the CEO of our rival company Bane Associations."

Magnus made a face and shrugged. "True. You have a point. I wouldn't want to be in that position either."

Alec sat up once Magnus got off of him, reaching for his pants on the floor. "I'm sorry if I killed the mood. I really was enjoying myself too."

Magnus smirked. "I could tell. You're very vocal." He laughed as Alec turned red. "Don't be embarrassed. It's very attractive. I love it when people let you know they're enjoying something. It beats having to try to get them to say something."

The doorknob to the office jiggled. Alec and Magnus were suddenly frozen in place as they whipped their heads around and watched a shadow move in front of the door, the knob jiggling again. Horrified, they heard a pair of keys being put inside the lock. 

"Get down and don't say a word!" Alec shoved Magnus under the desk and quickly slipped on his dress coat, sitting down at the desk. Luckily the front of the desk concealed the fact that he wasn't wearing any pants. He shoved the broken printer under the desk too and tried to look as innocent as possible while looking at the computer. 

The door opened and a flashlight flicked on. It was one of the guards from downstairs. Magnus recognized him from under the desk. "Oh. Alec. I didn't realize you were still here. Why aren't you home getting some rest for the ceremony tomorrow? Or should I say later today?"

Alec cleared his throat. "Just finishing up a quarterly report for my father. I'll be done soon. Just making some last minute corrections."

The guard nodded. "No rush. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay in here. Stephen said he thought he saw someone come up here earlier. Do you know anything about that?"

Magnus snickered from under the desk, covering his mouth with a hand and earned himself a kick from Alec. 

"No. I didn't see anyone come up here I had the door shut and locked the entire time," Alec tried to keep a straight face when he felt Magnus rubbing his inner thighs with his fingers. "Like I said, I'll be finished soon. I'll lock up when I go."

"Alrighty. Have a nice night, Alec," the guard said, leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief once the door was shut. "You're killing me, Magnus! I almost broke our cover!"

"I'm killing you? You're killing me! Your junk was literally a foot away from my face down there!" Magnus crawled out from under the desk. "I almost broke our cover. Not you."

"Well," Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "If I was going down, I was taking you with me."

"It's a bit early in our relationship to 69, don't you think?"

Alec choked on air. "That's not what I meant!"

Magnus laughed as he pulled on his pants. "I know what you meant. I just like to tease. Now tell me what the best escape route is so I get out of here unnoticed."

Alec pulled on his own pants and zipped himself up. "Stairwell. You don't catch anyone using the stairs this late at night. Stop at the second floor. There's a balcony with a fire escape at the end of the hall. Don't ask why it's there. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Odd place for one but hey. I'll take it. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Magnus asked, slipping on his jacket. 

"I was fine before you came along, wasn't I?"

"I suppose. Mind you, you looked a little stressed and lonely. The least I could do was spice up your night a little bit."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Just go, Magnus. Before the guard decides to come back and catch us for real this time."

Magnus smirked. "You're so sexy when you're demanding. God, I don't know why I didn't show up here sooner."

Alec shoved him out the door. "Get out. Go home. Get some sleep. We both have an awards ceremony to go to later today. Don't forget about that."

"Kind of hard not to when you constantly have people reminding you the entire week. That's literally all I heard all day," Magnus pecked Alec on the lips. "But I look forward to seeing you there. Remember what you said about thinking of our next date?"

"Kind of hard not to when you constantly have people reminding you the entire week," Alec grinned at Magnus. "Now go! I'll probably see you later today."

Magnus kissed him again. "Wear something nice."

Later that day, Alec was standing outside the auditorium of L&L Firm, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Every time he looked down at them he was reminded of Magnus' beautiful hands unbuttoning them. He could almost feel his lips on his collarbones too. 

"You look great, son. Nervous?" Robert clapped him on the shoulder. 

"A little. What if I trip on stage? Forget my name?" Alec tugged at his collar which suddenly felt like it was choking him. 

"You'll be fine. You got this, kiddo. You're a winner. Lightwoods are always winners. There's your mom now. She saved us a seat."

Alec followed close behind Robert, making sure to keep his head down as he walked through the crowd. For an award ceremony about businesses, it was awfully crowded. He didn't expect something like this to be so popular. 

His mother ushered them into their seats. "Hurry and sit down. I thought this was supposed to start at 10?" Maryse wasn't known for tardiness. She liked everything and everyone to be on time. Always. 

"Relax, mom. They're probably still setting up. Right, Alec?" Isabelle nudged her brother and smiled. "I'm so proud of you right now! If mom and dad hasn't said it yet, I'll say it for them. We're all very proud of you."

Alec smiled to himself. He didn't hear that very often from his parents. Only Isabelle ever said it to him. "Thanks, Izzy. But I don't think I deserve to be here today."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!" Isabelle leaned towards him, lowering her voice. "You work just as hard as everyone else, Alec. Maybe even more. Stop thinking about others for once and think about yourself. You deserve this."

Alec nodded and smiled. Isabelle always did have a talent for making him feel better about himself, even if he didn't want to. 

"You made it, I see," a voice whispered into Alec's ear. Magnus smiled broadly when Alec turned around in his chair to face him. 

"And I wore something nice," Alec smirked. 

"I can tell. Is this your family?" Magnus beamed when Maryse turned around to see who Alec was speaking to. "Hello. I'm Magnus Bane. CEO of Bane Associations."

Maryse looked him up and down. "So you're the one who signed he merger earlier this week?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He retorted. Alec could sense tensions beginning to rise between them, but Magnus surprisingly kept a straight face. 

"I was expecting someone a little older. You look the same age as my oldest son, Alec. You know him already, I presume?" Maryse placed a hand on Alec's shoulder as if to emphasize that he was, in fact, her son. 

"I do. We met at the merger meeting. Hello again," Magnus smirked and stuck out his hand for Alec to shake. 

Alec almost rolled his eyes as he shook Magnus' hand. "Hi. Nice to see you again."

"Same here," Magnus couldn't stop smirking, his eyes crinkling around the edges. 

"Shh. They're starting the ceremony now," Robert hissed. 

The crowd began to applaud when a man with with a close shaven head stepped up to the microphone. He nodded and smiled to the audience before raising a hand to silence them so he could speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're gathered here today to honor young entrepreneurs of this generation. In case you don't know who I am, my name is Valentine Morgenstern. When I first came to this city from Germany as a boy, I always dreamed of having a successful business. I worked hard, made sacrifices, and I stand here today as proof that if you keep your head held high, you can and will succeed."

Alec clapped along with the crowd. This guy knew what he was talking about. 

"Today I would like to honor the young men and women who are making changes of their own to this city. Big or small, every effort counts when it comes to starting a business. You can start off on the wrong foot but you can make a huge comeback as long as you don't give up." Valentine looked down at the crowd and smiled. "Now let's get down to business-" The crowd laughed. "No pun intended. We're gathered here today to commemorate those young businessmen and women who have worked so hard to be where they are today. There are several awards to be given out and I can't wait to hand them out personally. Let's start off with New Business of the Year."

The ceremony continued, with award after award being handed out. Anxiety began to sink into Alec's veins the longer the awards were stretched out. His leg began to bounce in place as the second last award was given out; it was all down to Businessman of the Year. 

"We're down to our final award. Businessman of the Year. This award was given to me when I was a young man. I was only three years into my business when someone saw my hard work and effort and decided I should be acknowledged. But a good business is only as good as the person who created it and the people they work with."

Alec felt a hand pat his shoulder; Magnus, probably. It was a reassuring pat that relaxed his nerves somewhat. The anxiety was still there but it was bearable now that Magnus had a hand on his shoulder. 

"This year's nominees come from all kinds of backgrounds. Some started off with their foot in the door. Others had to work from the ground up. Regardless of where they came from or how they started, they're here today because they worked day and night for a dream they believed in. The winner is someone we're proud to call Businessman of the Year. They come from a long line of successful forefathers. Their name is well know throughout the city. Please welcome Businessman of the Year winner, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec's eyes widened in shock as his name was called. Everyone cheered and whistled, waiting for him to go up on stage to accept his award. Even his mother had a resemblance of a smile on her face. Max and Isabelle laughed and clapped. Robert looked extremely proud. 

But the face he wanted to see most didn't belong to his family. As he got up and made his way to the stage, Alec turned to look back at Magnus. Magnus was clapping along with the audience and had the biggest smile on his face as he winked. Alec blushed. 

Valentine handed Alec a plaque and shook his hand. "Well done, son. Well done indeed. Is there anything you'd like to say to your fellow businessmen and women?"

Alec looked down at the plaque. His reflection looked back at him through the clear glass and it hit him right then and there that he should say something. "Yes, actually. There is something I'd like to say."

Valentine raised a hand, indicating the mic beside them. "The stage is all yours."

Alec approached the mic and took a deep breath. A sudden rush of anxiety washed over him, and he felt his fingers and tongue starting to go numb. His breathing became difficult. No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't-

One look at Magnus was all it took for him to regain his confidence. Magnus nodded his head and mouthed "Go on" to him from the audience. Alec nodded and took a deep breath. 

"I honestly don't deserve this award. There are so many more great businessmen and women here who are much more deserving of this award. But I'm not up here to talk about the award. I'm here to admit something. I'm not-" He cleared his throat. "I'm up here to admit something to myself more than anything. It takes a lot of guts to stand up and admit something to others, but it takes even more guts to stand up and admit it to yourself. I stand here before you today to openly admit....." Alec took a breath to steady his breathing. "I stand here today to openly admit that I'm gay."

The crowd was silent. Was this the typical reaction after someone comes out of the closet? Alec wasn't sure. If it was, it was a much better reaction than he thought he was going to get. He expected tomatoes to be thrown. Or at least a homophobic slur or two at least. But not a sound could be heard. He was almost disappointed. 

Magnus stood up and began to clap. His smile couldn't get any wider as he continued to clap, causing Isabelle to stand up and join in, a smile just as big as Magnus' on her own face. 

To Alec's surprise, the crowd followed suit and began to clap and cheer. It was almost overwhelming as they got to their feet and clapped for him; Alec was almost on the verge of tears. He dreaded this very moment, expecting the worst from the audience, but they went above and beyond his expectations. They accepted him with open arms. 

Well....almost everyone. 

Robert and Maryse were still seated, staring up at their son on the stage. Robert looked shocked more than anything. Maryse looked slightly disgusted. 

Alec would have to work on them later. 

Once the ceremony was over, Alec searched for Magnus in the crowd of the people that were getting up and heading to the snacks table. Magnus was sipping coffee and conversing with Isabelle as he approached. 

"Magnus. There you are. I thought you left already," Alec breathed. 

"Left? Not me. Not after that brilliant speech you just made. That coming out was amazing. I didn't think you were even going to do that," Magnus handed him a cup of coffee. "Your sister here was just as surprised."

"Totally!" Isabelle wiped the cake crumbs from her mouth. "I thought for sure you were going to give a typical acceptance speech but no way did I expect something like that. I'm so proud of you, Alec!"

Alec beamed as his sister hugged him. "Thanks. Where's mom and dad? I need to talk to them."

Isabelle frowned. "They left a few minutes ago with Max. They'll warm up eventually, Alec. They can't hate you. You're their son."

Shrugging, Alec dipped a finger in Isabelle's cake and stole some icing. "I'm not worried about them right now. Izzy, can I talk to Magnus in private?"

Isabelle, ignoring the fact that Alec took some icing off her cake with a finger, grinned. "Feeling brave today are we, big brother?"

Alec flushed and pushed her away, watching her to make sure she actually moved far enough away from him and Magnus. "God, she's a pain in the butt, isn't she?"

"She must be if she gave you the kick in the butt that you needed to do what you did today. I'm also very proud of you, Alec. No words can even describe how proud I am," Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to behind a large white curtain. "There. Much more privacy here. Away from the sea of sharks out there."

Alec chuckled. "Listen. I've been doing some thinking since our little....nightly meeting last night."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what were you thinking about?"

Alec gulped nervously. "I want to see you again."

At first, Magnus stared back at him. After a moment, he smirked. "See me again? As in with my clothes off?"

"No!" Alec's eyes widened. "No that's-that's not what I meant. I mean....I did enjoy seeing you with your clothes off. But I meant a date. I want to go on a date with you."

Magnus allowed his smirk to mellow out into a meaningful smile. "Once again, I knew what you meant. I was just kidding."

Alec chuckled again. "So is that a yes? Or a no?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Magnus rocked back and forth on his heels. "That depends. Is this for business? Or for pleasure?"

It was Alec's turn to smirk and as he leaned in and kissed Magnus. "Business. Business as usual."


End file.
